kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Wataru Kurenai (A.R. World)
https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/zukan/character/273 is a character who appears in the first and last episodes of Kamen Rider Decade. Wataru's role in Decade is mostly as an observer and appears before Tsukasa Kadoya as a representative of the Kamen Riders. History Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Wataru appears before Tsukasa Kadoya explaining to him that a mysterious force is forcibly merging the parallel worlds of the Kamen Riders and causing their destruction. The Riders give Tsukasa the task of traveling the worlds and saving them as Kamen Rider Decade, while they prevent the destruction of Natsumi Hikari's world by freezing it in time. The Destroyer of Worlds At the end of Decade's journey, however, Wataru reappears and told Tsukasa that his true mission was to defeat the Nine Heisei Kamen Riders, not befriend them. Wataru transforms into Kiva once more in order to fight Decade and end the crisis. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 Later that Natsumi kills Kamen Rider Decade, Daiki arrives as he and Natsumi are teleported to Wataru Kurenai, who reveals that Decade's roles as the destroyer and the connector have been fulfilled, restoring all of the A.R. Worlds, stating that their "stories" have been restored because by Decade fighting and destroying them, he created memories that allowed their stories to continue. Natsumi asks about Tsukasa, Wataru says that Decade has no story and no longer has an existence as he served his purpose. Personality In Kamen Rider Decade, Wataru remained cool and calm throughout the series, he tells Tsukasa of the grave situation and tells him to save everyone as Kamen Rider Decade. Notably, though, Wataru became quite ruthless, telling Tsukasa that he was to destroy the A.R Riders rather than befriend them. Moreover, Wataru had personally attempted to destroy Tsukasa, claiming it to be necessary for restoring the Rider words. Even after seeing Natsumi and Yusuke in distraught at losing Tsukasa, Wataru showed no sympathy towards them, something unthinkable in the original series. Forms Kiva Form Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 98 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 6 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. **'Darkness Moon Break': 30 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 85 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is Kiva's default form, accessed through a bite from Kivat, whose status determines Kiva's ability in a battle. He is also able to see in the dark with his visor called the . In this form, Kiva can use any of the Fuestles, with the Wake Up Fuestle to open up the Catena Chains on his left leg known as the made of so Kiva can use his attack. The kick has an impact of 30,000 kg., enough to leave a crater in the shape of a bat's wings (Kiva's insignia) on any surface upon contact; the glass body of a Fangire shatters almost instantly. Kiva can also perform a stronger variation of the Darkness Moon Break when engulfed in Castle Doran's fire. When the Darkness Moon Break is performed, day turns into night and a crescent moon appears in the sky. Appearances: Kamen Rider Decade Episode 31 Equipment Devices *Kivat-bat the 3rd - Wataru's Kivat partner. *Kivat Belt - Transformation device that forms when Kivat bites Wataru. *Fuestles - Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. Behind the scenes Portrayal Wataru Kurenai is portayed by , who reprised his role in Kamen Rider Decade for the first and last episodes as well as in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. Notes *This version of Wataru Kurenai, like Decade's iteration of Kazuma Kenzaki, comes from a separate A.R. World of the original, acknowledged in Kamen Rider Zukan. Appearances * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 1: Rider War **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 References External Link * in Kamen Rider Official Website. *Kamen Rider Kiva in Kamen Rider Official Website. Category:Antiheroes Category:Decade Characters Category:Decade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders